


On the Surface

by justamagicalgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Aquaman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justamagicalgirl
Summary: Orm is staying with Arthur at the lighthouse as he tries to immerse himself in human culture. He didn't think he'd find anything on the surface world that interested him, but then he met you.





	On the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea as soon as Orm was introduced in the movie! This drabble is an independent one but my second Orm drabble, "Constellations", follows very closely afterwards!
> 
> This is another re-upload from my tumblr @dana-in-wonderland!

Orm leaned against the railing of the deck and frowned as he glanced out towards the water. Arthur had insisted he come with him back to the surface to see how the humans actually lived, that they really weren’t as awful as he had been taught. It had been a week and Orm still didn’t care much at all for the world on land. It was loud all the time, the food was odd, the animals even stranger. Human behavior, while not all entirely foreign, was a constant surprise. 

Granted it wasn’t all bad. He did quite enjoy dogs, burgers were something he hadn’t known he needed in his life until he’d tried one, and getting to learn about Arthur….well….that was alright too. 

The seagulls were calling loudly as another flock dove towards the beach in search of any scraps they could find between the rocks and sand below. There was a flurry of white before Orm could see the shore again and as the white faded he could make out your form below. 

You were sitting on a blanket with a bookbag discarded next to you and another book clutched in your hands despite your attention being held captive by the roll of the ocean waves in front of you. 

Orm wasn’t completely surprised to see you. In fact the reason he was even outside this early was because he knew there was good chance he’d be able to spot you. He wasn’t sure what drew you to the beach every morning for the last four days or so, because it certainly wasn’t the sun or the masses of attractive beach goers. 

It was the off season and the weather while not terrible had been less then kind the last couple days. It was just you and the seagulls. And Orm watching you from the lighthouse deck.

“My god, your absolutely pathetic.”

Orm flinched at the sound of Arthur’s voice. He refused to turn to face him. Not that he needed to see his half brother to know that he was probably leaning against the doorway and smirking as if he’d uncovered some great secret. 

“Just go talk to her. Please. Because this”, Arthur gestured, as he can to stand next to Orm, to where you sat “is getting ridiculous. And it’s kind of creepy.” 

Orm rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to his hands. He had thought about talking to you. But going up to a surface dweller? And conversing? No. No. He wasn’t even sure how well that would go. 

His silence was enough to make Arthur scoff before he shoved Orm’s arm and retreated back into the house. And just like that, Orm found himself staring out at you again….

Only to see you being mugged by the flock of seagulls from earlier. Apparently they found you as interesting as he did but their attention wasn’t welcomed as you clutched your book to your chest and tried uselessly to shoo them away. 

And before Orm knew what he was doing he found his legs carrying him down the deck, onto the beach, and towards you. The seagulls, sensing another presence, took off into the sky once again leaving you standing frazzled and alone with the blonde Atlantian.

He was staring again. Seeing you up close was even more captivating then he could have imagined. Your eyes were inquisitive as you took him in. He was tall, broad shoulders, and piercing eyes that seemed to see every part of you. 

“Thank you.”

Orm just blinked. He should say something. He knew he should. But what? So he nodded, his hands sinking into the pockets of his jacket. Thank the gods for pockets. 

“You live in the lighthouse? With Arthur?”

‘That bastard’ Orm thought to himself. Of course Arthur knew who you were. He knew everyone in this town. Now he had to say something to you, if he didn’t he’d come across like an ass. 

“Yes. Well, I’m visiting. My brother. Arthur.” 

Despite his awkwardness you were smiling. Orm felt his shoulders relax ever slightly at the expression. And you noticed the shift in his stance feeling a rush of hope that you wouldn’t spook him. 

“I’ve seen you, on the deck. No one is usually ever up this early.”

He froze as his heart kept pounding. You had noticed him? 

“I was going to introduce myself but you always looked…peaceful. I didn’t want to….”

Orm was grinning. Tripping over your tongue? How very human of you. And now that he knew you had your eye on him the pressure was immensely lessened. He was no longer the predator chasing prey that was long out of his reach. Now he knew that you had slowed down enough that he could possibly catch you. 

“I’m Orm.”

His voice shook you to your core. The tone was powerful yet soft. Like he was being careful with how he spoke, what he said. You were glad that he had saved you from any more of your stuttering. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Orm.”

Yes. Maybe things on the surface weren’t all as bad as he had originally thought.


End file.
